Bright People
by Thousandsmiles
Summary: After Star City 2046, Mick decides to leave the team and go back to 2016. Soon enough though he calls them back because the people there are just too dull.
**So a little bit of Mick. Takes place after 1x6, diverges from there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow.**

* * *

Mick Rory had had about enough. If this wasn't a job, if this whole venture was going to turn into saving the world only, he didn't want a part of it. Not when he wanted to watch the world burn. So he demanded to be put back in 2016. It was his right. No prisoners on the ship right? Just people to be lied to.

So they let him go. Not easily, but they let him go. And he walked of the ship without so much as a wisp of regret. And at first it was good. He stole and he burned and he killed. And the world was right again.

Except, except, the people. The people got him frustrated. They were dull all of them. Like embers that could only grow cold and die. They weren't bright or full of fire and Rory sat and stared at them, and stole from them and killed them. And drank but that didn't make any of it better.

It didn't help that he was remembered the crew of the Waverider whenever he got frustrated at all the dull people.

Ray wasn't like a fire, he was like a light. A pure shot of white light. Like one of those stupid LED things. Pure but powerful.

Jax was a sweet flame, flickering for warmth and light only, but at the heart of him was powerful core that could build any second. Stein, the old man was a like an old star about to supernova, a shell of fire with seemingly nothing within but inside, so deep you might not see it at first, was a ball of unimaginable power. And the two of them, so alike and so not, they were like fission and fusion, breaking apart and forming together, forming a fire so hot it could melt the world's bones.

Snart was like a blue flame. Looked cold, burned hotter than most.

Rip, the ridiculous captain, wasn't like fire either. He had a glow though, that shrouded him. He didn't know it, kept trying to drown it but it had grown steadily ever since they had started their journey.

Mick shook his head to stop his thoughts from wandering where they went. He was starting to sound like Snart and right now he didn't particularly consider that a good thing.

But the days went on and on and the money was good but the people kept getting duller and duller and as much as he wanted to watch the world bun, Mick was starting to think any fire he started here would sputter for lack of fuel.

* * *

Cisco was not very pleased when Mick broke into Star Labs and began demanding that he somehow manage to find a way to contact the Waverider.

Cisco was even less pleased when Mick's rough handling and the stress of the whole situation made him use his Vibe abilities and he was suddenly in alternate timeline (?) talking Captain Cold.

Cisco cheered up considerably when the Waverider appeared and he was gabbling about things that made no sense to Rory.

Not that Mick cared. The door to the Waverider opened and the first one to crowd into the doorway was Snart. He eyes crinkled into that not-smile he gives. Right behind Snart was Ray and his stupid LED light-ness that made his teeth glow as if he were in a blacklight party.

Rip was right behind them both and said, "We're happy to have you back Mr. Rory. Welcome aboard." And Mick wondered if it was his imagination that the glow around his ridiculous captain had increased when he had laid eyes on Mick.

Kendra poked her head into the last opening space in the doorway, her 4000 year old ball of fire glowing behind her smile. Mick abandoned the still-chattering scientist and walked up the gangway.

"The people here are too dull," he said by way of explanation and Snart nodded like he knew exactly what he meant. Maybe he did.

Behind him the door closed and the Waverider powered up to leave, leaving behind a non-too pleased Cisco who was both in a state of ecstasy and wanting to runs tests now, and build models while trying to verbalize his offence at being called dull.

The Waverider took to the sky and then time, with its final piece back on board. And for Mick, the fire roared.

* * *

 _ **Reviews make me happy!**_


End file.
